Bloody Doll
by myafiani
Summary: When Yuuki Cross decided to buy the Bloody Doll, a very beautiful but creepy doll that said to attack their owner and drink their blood, she didn't know that those rumors weren't as ridiculous as she first thought. "Hm. I guess you're my new master, then." Yuuki/Kaname. AU.
1. Rumors

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**I can't believe it. My first VK fanfic! -happy tears-  
Just a small note, I got the idea (_not_ the plot) of this story based on a manga I've read.  
Cookies and chibi Kaname for those who manage to guess!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

* * *

Light brown eyes stared at the laptop screen right in front of her while her friends chattered around the table, talking about the new upcoming doll contest. It was one of the biggest competition in the doll community and they were adamant about entering. This would be the chance for them to show what they're made of, the chance to show their skills.

There was Takuma Ichijou, the sole heir of the famous Ichijou family. It was expected for him to have interest in dolls because his family's main business was making toys. They had built many toy factories around the country, creating a bigger name of their own. Next to the blonde haired male sat Senri Shiki and his girlfriend, Rima Toya, who both specialized in making dolls ornaments. Sitting in front of them was Aidou Hanabusa. He came from an aristocratic family and was expected to continue his father's business but he chose to do what he likes, before he had to put on the mantle passed down to him, which was being a photographer.

"Ah. The '_Bloody Doll_' is up for auction again." Ichijou said, his eyes not leaving the laptop monitor in front of him.

The brown haired girl next to Aidou perked up, looking at Ichijou's laptop in interest. Yuuki Cross, the daughter of Kaien Cross, the headmaster of the famous prestigious Cross Academy. A girl with talented, deft hands. Her father noticed her talent in design and decided to enroll her in one of the most famous designer school. She had made a name of her own; whether it was in making clothes for dolls or even real people, she was an absolutely talented seamstress.

Aidou leaned closer to Ichijou's laptop, his blue eyes wide. "Again? This is the fifth time, right?"

"_Bloody Doll_? What's that?"

Everyone stared at Yuuki like she just made a horrible joke. Aidou decided that he should be the one to explain. "The _Bloody Doll_, Yuuki, is a doll that said to attack people and drink their blood."

The brown haired girl scrunched her face. "Like vampires?" Aidou nodded. "That's ridiculous!"

"I have to agree with you," Ichijou sighed. "But people always end up selling it right after getting it. It keeps happening over and over again. Of course people would think that there's something going on with that doll. Some people in the doll community even said that it's possessed by a demon or something. It's stupid, I know, but you know how rumors spread nowadays."

"But it doesn't mean we have to believe them." Yuuki said, crossing her arms. She stared at her laptop screen hard, trying not to scowl at the stupidity. "People are stupid but we're not."

Ichijou laughed at Yuuki's blunt words, leaning back against his chair while Shiki leaned closer towards Ichijou's laptop, his unblinking gray eyes staring impassively at the screen, a half-eaten pocky in his mouth. "I heard it's a pretty doll too."

"Really?" Yuuki uncrossed her arms and leaned closer in interest. "I wonder what does it looks like..."

Rima, who had been munching a strawberry pocky since they arrived, finally spoke. "You really should get your own doll, Yuuki-chan. You've been making lots of clothes but you don't have one." She said before grabbing another pocky stick.

Yuuki shrugged. "I like making clothes. Besides, I have your doll and Takuma's to dress up."

"But you really should get one. It might motivate you to make more clothes." Rima replied with a munch.

The seamstress propped her face on the palm of her hand while the other made a rhythmical tapping noise on the wooden table. It was true. The idea of having a doll of her own popped into her head a couple of times but she didn't want to waste money since most dolls were expensive. But she had saved up to buy the right doll and this _Bloody Doll_ interest her greatly.

"Is this _Bloody Doll_ expensive?" She finally asked.

Ichijou smiled. "You want to see it?" Yuuki gave a nod. The blonde haired male gave her a sign to wait for a moment before clicking around his laptop. Not a moment later, he turned his laptop around to face Yuuki. "Here it is!"

The thing she imagined of being called _Bloody Doll_ was nothing like what she expected. On the contrary, it was so beautiful she almost forgot that she was looking at a doll. Its size was small, probably about 45cm, as long as her forearm. It had messy, reddish, dark brown hair that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were a set of garnet orbs, creating a somber, melancholy look. Its lips were curled up slightly, creating a faint, sad smile. Odd how a mere doll could make her heart throb painfully inside her chest. She pushed the feelings away and clicked around the website. "_This_ is the _Bloody Doll_ people's been fussing about?"

Everyone nodded. Yuuki's next outburst startled them. "So pretty!" She beamed at the screen as she clicked to see more from different angles. It was such a beautiful thing. She really wanted one. She would buy it. Something in her gut told her to do so.

Aidou stared at Yuuki then, knowing what that look meant. "Yuuki, you better not involve yourself in this—"

The younger girl waved his worries away. "I don't believe those rumors, Aidou." She stared back at the screen, a big smile on her face as she gazed at the doll. "I will buy him."

* * *

**End Note: **That's it for now, peeps! I'm in the middle of writing more as we speak—er, write? Anyway, I want to know what you guys think about this one. Good? Bad? And I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I don't have a Beta Reader yet. R&R please! -smile-


	2. Delivery

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**Ah, I just can't help but update with the many reviews I received!  
Thank you so much for your support! -happy tears-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Delivery**

* * *

"Yuuki-chan! Dinner's ready!" Her father, Kaien Cross, shouted from downstairs. "It's your favorite beef stew!"

"Coming!" Yuuki shouted back from upstairs. Kaien shook his head as he put his apron away. After making sure that everything's in its proper place, he walked through the living room, heading towards the stairs. Yuuki always got carried away when she was working on something, sometimes even almost forgetting her own health and needs. He shook his head and strolled through the hallway when a knock on the door caught his attention.

Turning around, he walked towards the door and opened it to find the postman smiling at him. "Good evening, sir."

Kaien nodded before the man in the hat rummaged through his bag only to reappear with a medium-sized package in his hand. He told the ponytailed man that it was for 'Yuuki Cross'. After he signed the papers, the postman bid him goodbye and quickly disappeared from view, leaving Kaien with the brown package.

He turned it around in his hand, feeling its weight before juggling it a little. There was a sound, but afraid that it was precious, Kaien shrugged and walked back to the living room. He would know sooner or later.

**-BD-**

"Yuuki-chan! There's a package for you!" Yuuki heard her father shouted from downstairs. The brown haired girl quickly jumped from her bed, her face lighting up in an alarming rate as she barged out of her bedroom, scurried downstairs, and barreled into the living room, causing Kaien to jump in his place. She quickly approached the table and found the package addressed to her.

Kaien leaned closer. "What did you buy, Yuuki-chan?"

The girl hummed and looked up at her father, a big smile on her face. "A doll."

Yuuki grabbed the box and sat on the carpet before putting the box gently, Kaien watching with interest and curiosity as he took a seat on the couch. She slowly peeled open the wrapping and then took a deep breath before opening the box. She wanted to squeal at the figurine inside. It was even more beautiful than the pictures. She stared at the doll lovingly while Kaien stretched his neck to see from Yuuki's shoulder. His mouth formed an 'O' as he stared at the small doll. It was beautifully made, obviously expensive.

He smiled at the longing on his daughter's face. He ruffled her hair. The young girl stared up at her father in confusion. "I know you want to play dress up with it as soon as it arrives." His smiled wider and made a shooing motion. "Go. Dinner can wait for a bit."

Yuuki stared at Kaien before giving a bright smile that melted his heart. She got up and gave her father a one-armed hug before taking off. She could hear her father's chuckle as she took two steps at a time. Finally, she arrived at her bedroom. Closing the door behind her with her foot, she walked into her bed and carefully placed the box on top of her comforter. Rubbing her palms together, she gently grabbed the doll by its middle and brought it out of the box.

A giggle escaped her lips as she smiled at the beautiful thing. The faint smile it had on gave her the feeling that it was smiling back at her. The doll donned on a black button-up shirt with a pair of wings printed on its back and ruffles around its wrists. The pants were white and made out of a rather soft and smooth fabric, clinging to his long legs, creating an elegant look. It even came with a pair of its own black meels. Around its neck was a golden collar, carved like vines, and a single rose settled in the middle, creating a haunting picture. He looked like he came out from a fairytale. A prince, maybe.

She sighed, her smile not leaving her face. "Nice to meet you, prince charming. Wow. You look much better than in the pictures!" Her smile morphed into a blissful grin then. "I hope we can work together!"

She put the doll back into its box but didn't close the lid. She would have to buy her own figure stand before she could show it to her friends. Quickly she grabbed her laptop and started searching for a stand as well as buying new materials for her doll's clothes. She could already imagine it wearing many of her creations. Oh, her friends would be jealous at how good he'd look in them.

Too busy humming to herself and getting high at imagining the things she would do, she didn't realize that something was looming behind her back until it was too late.

"Hm. I guess you're my new master, then."

* * *

**End Note: **I know it's short, but bear with me please. If I didn't stop there, it would kind of, maybe, probably, ruin everything. And besides, I want to make a cliff-hanger! -grin maniacally- Anyway, BIG THANK YOU to **Blue-Phoenix311**, **XXDarkPrincessXX**, **VKLOREO23**, **Pookiewoo** and two guests for reviewing! Welcome aboard!


	3. Master

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**Another chapter! Reading this story makes me want to buy my own BJD.  
But I'm poo-hoo-hoo-hoo-oor. I don't have any money! -bawls-  
Btw, just a note: Kaname's character will be a little different since the circumstances are different. But not much.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Master**

* * *

_"Hm. I guess you're my new master, then."_

Yuuki froze as she heard a heavy, velvety voice spoke behind her, a voice she didn't recognize and never heard before. Her big brown eyes went wide as she slowly turned around in her spot, only to met a pair of wine colored eyes that were _too close_ for comfort. Instinct override logic as she screamed and tried to punch the stranger that appeared out of nowhere in her room.

Keyword: _tried_.

The dark haired male suddenly disappeared. Yuuki stared at his previous spot, brown eyes blinking in confusion before the same velvety voice, sounding younger and smaller, came from below. "Attacking your own doll. What would happen if you left a mark?"

She snapped her head down to see the doll leaning against the headboard. She just realized that it had the same face with the person who appeared before her earlier. Speechless, she didn't dare say a word or even move an inch, afraid that if she did move, she'd do something reckless. The doll, worried at the way his new owner froze, called out, "Are you alright?"

Yuuki was half-listening because in her head, all she could think of was: _The doll's alive. The doll's alive and moving. The doll's alive, moving, and talking. The doll's alive, moving, and talking, and—OHMYGODI'MGOINGCRAZY._

The said doll stared at his hyperventilating new master, worry in his eyes. "Mas—"

Yuuki screamed before falling back on her bottom on the floor, landing with a small 'oof'. She rubbed the sore spot before looking back at the doll, who was currently poking its tiny dark head from the bed, worry and... hurt? ...apparent on his face. She pinched her cheeks and clenched her eyes shut, hoping that this was all just a dream. But he was still there when she opened her eyes again. Not knowing what to say, she sputtered, grabbing for words that weren't there, trying to make sense of what was happening.

She opened her mouth to speak when her father's voice drifted from behind the door. "Yuuki!" Then rapid knocking. "Yuuki! Are you alright? I heard you screaming from downstairs!" Another set of rapid knocks.

The coffee haired girl made a surprised noise before she quickly put a finger on her lips, telling the doll to be quiet. Then she turned back around and poked her head from the doorsill, smiling sheepishly at Kaien whose eyebrows creased in worry. "Sorry. I fell and I'm just surprised, is all. I'm alright. Nothing's broken or anything."

The older man didn't seem to believe her words. "Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm sure," she paused. Then added, "Daddy."

That lone word managed to melt Kaien's heart to the core. Somehow, he just loved it when his daughter called him 'daddy' instead of 'father'. Yuuki didn't understand what made that word so special but she always managed to use it to her advantage.

Kaien gave her a smile then. "Alright, then. Do you want to have dinner now?"

Yuuki glanced back at her room before nodding. She would need time to calm down and she couldn't do it when she was in the same room with that... that... doll? She wasn't even sure what to call him!

Shaking her head, Yuuki walked out and closed her bedroom door behind her before following her father downstairs.

**-BD-**

"Ah, you finally came back," said the doll who was now making himself comfortable on her bed.

Yuuki was hoping that it was all just her override imagination making a scene, but it seemed that it wasn't the case. The doll was still here, alive and kicking. "Y-you're real." She shook her head. "How did—b-but—"

He put up a miniature hand to stop her from talking. "I will explain it to you."

So, the small male started explaining everything to Yuuki, from the beginning to the end, leaving no details left. Finally, understanding dawned in Yuuki's eyes as she stared at the dark haired figurine who was looking worriedly at her. "So, you're saying that in order for you to be able to move freely and turn into a human, you have to be loved by your owner?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And how fast you can turn into a human depends on how much love you received from the owner?" Another nod. She slumped into the floor, letting out a huge sigh before putting a hand against her forehead. "This is too much for my brain to digest in one night. Well, at least now I understand why there's suddenly a stranger inside my room."

The wine-eyed doll tried to reassure his master that everything will be alright. "I know you're surprised and I don't blame you. Even I'm surprised I could take a human form on the first day. You must really love me." He smiled happily before it gradually turned wistful, creating _that_ smile. The one that made her heart throb painfully. The one that made him look like he just lost everything dear to him and that he had given up on everything. It was heartbreaking.

No. She didn't want to see that smile. She didn't want to see that sad, melancholic expression. Her body moving on its own, the next thing Yuuki knew, she was leaning closer, touching his miniature cheek softly with her finger. "Please don't make that face."

The small male blinked. "You... you are not afraid of me?"

Yuuki stared back. "Should I?"

He blinked at her as Yuuki blinked back. Then it dawned on her that she was trying to make him feel better. Red formed on her cheeks as she stumbled for words, but the doll's expression—that soft, happy and glad expression he put on—managed to render her speechless again. His garnet orbs softened as he leaned to her touch. "Thank you."

Those words, strangely, made her heart swell. Sometimes she doubted her own sanity, seeing that she was now talking civilly with a talking doll, even comforting him. Not to mention that it wasn't just any doll. It was _the '_Bloody Doll'.

Yuuki let out a silent sigh and gazed at the dark haired doll in front of her, feeling that something big would happen soon.

* * *

**End Note: **Done! This one is longer than the previous ones. An improvement? Anyway, THANK YOU to **Pookiewoo**, **Yue Matsunoki**, **krazyme98**, **valdezn**, **rocky**, **XXDarkPrincessXX**, **VKLOREO23**, **AQUA-TOT**, **little prince ryo**, **Natsuka Wan**, **ruka126**, **Flamingsolstice **and a couple of guests for reviewing/favoriting/following! Btw, I'm updating now because I have to go somewhere tomorrow and probably be a little busy for two weeks, so update's going to be a little longer than usual after this. Bear with me? -puppy face-


	4. Names

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**I'm such a bad authoress! -sob-  
Two days late from what I promised to **xxxSoulmates4everxxx**, which was last weekend. Now it's Tuesday. I do have a reason but it wouldn't matter.  
I shall kill myself. -stab self with fork repeatedly-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Names**

* * *

Yuuki sighed heavily, propping her chin on her folded arms as she watched people bustling about. It was friday afternoon where the cafeteria was at its emptiest. Only a few people decided to remain to finish whatever work they had.

Well, she didn't work, but there was so many things in her mind right now that she couldn't be bothered to be home. Especially since the source of why her head hurts lately was _in _her house. It wasn't the doll's fault, Yuuki corrected. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Actually, there was nothing wrong with their predicament, but she had to know what kind of water she treaded. She had to know the consequences of her actions; the choices she had to make.

Burying her face in her arms, she remembered of what they were talking about last night. Yes. Her and the doll.

He said that he managed to gain a soul and becoming 'alive' because of her 'love'. How fast he could change depends on how much she loves him. Well, looking at the way he changed just after arriving meant that she must've loved him very much. She did—_does, _still, and probably will always love him. It was... kind of like love at first sight, if you could call it that. There was something pulling her towards him. And he was so kind, so soft-spoken, polite and gentle that she couldn't help but be attracted, no matter how bizarre this situation was. But her attraction was of that towards a doll, and now that he was human...

Brown eyes blinked in realization as she remembered that she hadn't ask for his name or even told him hers. Yuuki made frustrated sounds before bumping her head against the table, feeling beyond stupid. Well, she would just have to ask him later.

"Please don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," a familiar voice said. Yuuki looked up to see Ichijou smiling kindly at her. The blonde took the seat in front of her. He looked around. "The cafeteria seems to be quite empty."

"Uh, yeah," she chuckled. "TGIF."

Ichijou glanced at Yuuki, noticing her slightly strained smile. "Is there something bothering you?" He finally asked, knowing that she wouldn't say anything but decided to ask anyway. His assumption was correct.

"Oh no, there's nothing bothering me!" She waved her hands with a big smile on her face. "I just haven't got much sleep last night."

"Is that so?" Ichijou replied, as if not believing the brown haired girl but decided to let her go this time. "How's the doll?"

Maybe there was something in the way Ichijou asked, or that was just her paranoia talking, but it seemed that the blonde haired male knew more than what he's supposed to know. Yuuki shook her assumptions before shrugging. "It's the _Bloody Doll_. What else?"

"So, did it drink your blood?" Ichijou asked with a grin.

"Of course not!" Yuuki puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms.

Ichijou smiled. "I'm just kidding, Yuuki." He chuckled. "Anyway, have you make the designs for the contest?"

"Oh, yes!" Yuuki replied before digging through her messenger bag. The both of them continued talking about the things needed for the upcoming contest before the clock stroke five. It was past her usual time. Ichijou offered to take her home but she politely declined, saying that she didn't want to burden him, although it was only half-true. The real reason she didn't want Ichijou to take her home was so that she could go to the library first and search everything about the _Bloody Doll_.

They parted ways outside the school building, waving at each other. Yuuki waited until Ichijou was out of sight before she turned around and quickly made her way towards the public library.

**-BD-**

A sigh escaped her lips as she waited for her train. There was nothing solid about the Bloody Doll. Maybe she should search somewhere else.

While Yuuki pondered this, she didn't realize that someone was following behind her. She boarded the train while the shadowed stranger followed suit, sitting a bit far from the brown haired girl, eyes not leaving her presence.

The train was relatively empty, seeing that it was almost midnight. Her stop was not far as she stood up from the seats. One hand holding the handle, Yuuki opened her phone with the other to check for messages when a hand clamped around her shoulder. She almost screamed but another hand clamped her mouth shut. Her brown eyes darted up, only to meet a pair of calm wine-colored eyes. Seeing that she wouldn't scream anymore, he let go of her mouth. Yuuki sputtered. "W-what are you doing _here_?"

The coffee haired male inclined his head before staring at something—or _someone_—as his eyes narrowed. Yuuki followed his line of sight and found three males standing not far, staring back at them. Yuuki's face paled. She didn't realized she was being followed. Swallowing, she tried not to think of what would happen if _he_ wasn't there.

The door opened and he quickly but gently pushed her forwards. They left the station in hurried paces and slowed down when they were far enough. The humanoid doll gave a sigh as he walked beside her.

Yuuki glanced up at him, a more urgent matter at hand. "How did you know where I was?"

"I followed you." Brown eyes blinked at him and he decided to elaborate. "I saw a brochure of your school and decided to go to pick you up. But I saw you talking with someone."

_Oh, he must've talking about Ichijou, _she mused. "And then?"

He inclined his head. "I thought you're coming home, but then you turned to the other way. I followed." Yuuki smiled guiltily, but he gave one of his own, as if reassuring her. "I know you're searching things about our predicament. It's alright." He said with a sad, resigned tone.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she read between the lines. "No! I didn't mean it that way!" The doll blinked. "I.."

What does she meant, then?

The girl let out a tired sigh. "I just... I need to know what kind of situation I'm in, just... not in a bad way." Then Yuuki looked up at him. "I really like having you here. Don't think otherwise."

He blinked at her, for the first time in her life she saw his eyes widened in slight surprise. Then an endearing, small smile appeared on his lips. For a moment, she swore her heart thumped a little faster. She felt her cheeks warmed as she looked down. They walked in a comfortable silence before the young girl remembered something. "Oh! You haven't told me your name!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

The small smile on his lips died as fast as it came. He looked away, hiding his face from her. His next words surprised her. "I... don't have one."

* * *

**End Note: **Eh, he doesn't have a name? ...Okay. Anyway, there. To rid of my guilt, I made a long (well, slightly longer) chapter this time. VERY BIG THANK YOU to **VKLOREO23**, **mysterious person101**, **Liana Nightrays**, **Pookiewoo**, **xxxSoulmates4everxxx**, **MidnightWolf697**,** Aqua Cahill**, **Takarah**, **XXDarkPrincessXX**, **NataYart**, **rose**, and four guests for reviewing! Also to the new followers: **XxBehindTheseDark-BrownEyesxX** and **XxChopSueyxX**, welcome aboard! ^_^


	5. Exchange

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**Fast update! Woohoo!  
I don't have much to say besides that I'll be VERY BUSY from Monday.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Exchange**

* * *

_"I... don't have one."_

The silence stretched. And for a moment there, Yuuki didn't know what to say. Just before she could comfort him, he turned his head towards her and gave a soft smile. "You should name me."

She blinked, surprised. "I should?"

He nodded. "Of course. You _are_ my master, after all. It's normal for you to give me one."

_Well, when you look at it that way..._, she thought. But she didn't have anything on her mind right now. The silence stretched on as she put a hand under her chin, eyes focused, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to find a fitting name. The male beside her waited patiently, garnet orbs calm while a small smile played on his lips. He never had a chance to get a name before. Not since...

Suddenly his lips pursed as he remembered the little memories he had from his past. Shaking his head, he wanted nothing to do with them as he tried to shook the bittersweet nostalgia away. They left an odd feeling inside of him.

Then, a soft, small voice that seemed to be so loud in the silence snapped him out of his musings. "Kaname."

He blinked as his eyes found a pair of soft brown ones. His master's lips curled into an endearing smile that somehow made him warm. It started from his chest and crawled underneath his skin and all over his body, making them tingle. He had never felt like this before. It felt kind of ticklish, although not a bad one. "Kaname?" He echoed in question.

She nodded resolutely. "Hm. Kaname."

He stared at her before a big smile, the biggest she'd ever seen, spread across his lips. "Kaname, then."

Yuuki smiled back at her strange humanoid doll before looking back at the road. The silence wasn't long before Kaname—oh, she felt very proud to have picked such a great name!—called her, albeit reluctantly. "Master...?" He trailed off.

Looking up, she found him staring at her, a soft frown on his brows. "Yes?"

"What..." He stopped, probably trying to find the right words. He seemed to be struggling for a while. "If I may ask... your name?"

"Oh," she blinked before it dawned on her. "_Oh!_ I haven't told you! Well, stupid me," she lightly bopped her head, giggling embarrassedly, before smiling up at the taller male. "My name's Yuuki Cross. Just call me Yuuki."

"Yuuki?"

She nodded. "Un. Yuuki."

"Yuuki." He tested. "Yuuki." He said it once more, this time much slower and warmer with a gentle smile. He kept repeating her name a couple of times, each differs in meaning. And with each name, she found herself getting more captivated by him.

A small smile appeared on her face as she stared straight ahead, enjoying the way her name rolled out of his tongue.

* * *

**End Note: **Big THANK YOU to **VKLOREO23 **(Sorry, I can't make it longer. It will kind of ruin the chapter. -sigh-), **Pookiewoo**, **xxxSoulmates4everxxx**, **RazedragonOAO**, **Aqua Cahill**, **XXDarkPrincessXX**, **rose**, **LostAngelWorld**, **mysterious person101 **and **guest **(I would love to thank you in person for your review! Sign in, pwease? -puppy eyes-) for reviewing!


	6. Abroad

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own VK and its characters. Ah, what would I give to own Zero and Kaname. -le sigh-

**A/N:  
**No updates in TWO WEEKS? My God. You all should just stab me.  
_But_ I have a reason. School's starting (and I'm in med-school, for those who don't know) so I have **LOADS** of assignments and stuffs to do. I'm being too busy. I don't like it. Well, it's procrastinating time!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Abroad**

* * *

Humming a song under her breath, Yuuki continued to sew the miniature clothing as she swayed her head to the unheard beat inside her mind. A small dark-haired doll sitting not far from her arm watched her with a soft smile upon his face, happy to see his master so happy. But then his eyes started to glaze over before he jerked awake. Quickly shaking his head, he tried to concentrate back on the brown haired girl. Yuuki, noticing the jerking he just did, turned her head towards him. "Kaname? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" He shook his head again before giving Yuuki a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Yuuki looked at him even thought she wasn't convinced. "Okay, then. If you say so." Then she brightened as she brought the small set of clothes towards the miniature male. "Kaname! Here, try this!"

She gave the handmade clothes to Kaname before turning around to give him some privacy, even though he never asked. Kaname looked at the clothes. H shrugged off his old clothes before putting on the ones Yuuki just made.

"I'm done."

Yuuki slowly turned around before her coffee eyes widened. The clothes she made could be called pretty and well-made, but they looked positively beautiful and amazing on Kaname. The pants were pure black and simply made. The top, however, were a bit complex. She had him wear a black high-collared, long-sleeved button-up shirt with small black ruffles around the wrists and black silky ribbon-like ruffles around the neck that reached the chest area. Then a black outer vest with the top-half uncovered in an oval shape and five small buttons on the bottom-half to secure it around his body.

He looked positively vampiric.

"Wow," she breathed as she slumped back on her chair. Her lungs felt empty and her tongue dry. She had never seen any doll that could model her clothes so amazingly like Kaname. Maybe because he wasn't just any doll? "You look amazing."

He turned around. "Well, the clothes you made _are_ beautiful, Yuuki."

_I wasn't talking about the clothes_, she said in her mind but didn't voice them aloud. She chose to cross her arms before putting them on the table and gave her creation a closer inspect. She could already imagine Kaname wearing a cloak and be vampire-y and all. He seemed to be the brooding, silent type. "You look just like a vampire, Kaname."

Before Kaname could say anything, the door to her bedroom slammed open and Yuuki quickly snatched the smaller male around the waist and pretending to play with his hands. She turned around to see her father on the door.

"Yuuki-chan," the older man called before he glided towards her. "I'm sorry this is so sudden but I have to go abroad."

She blinked. "A-abroad?"

Kaien nodded. "Yes. The letter just came in this noon and it says that I have to go to Germany for two weeks." He sighed. "And here I'm hoping to stay at home at least for a month before having to go to another place again."

Yuuki looked back at Kaname who seemed as lifeless as a doll. As it should be. "Well, I guess it's alright if it's only for two weeks. And besides, it's for business. It must be important." She smiled. "Just go, dad. I'll be fine back home." Kaien didn't seem convinced. "And you can always call Ichijou-kun to check up on me once in a while. _Not_ everyday, dad." She added quickly.

The fair-haired male sighed before he decided to let her go. "Alright. But be careful, okay, Yuuki?"

She beamed and gave a secret glance at the wine-haired doll in her hands. "I will, dad."

* * *

**End Note: **A very important note for this chapter and to the forthcoming ones: Updates will be either **once a week** or **twice a month**, depending on how mean the school is and how much assignments they're giving me.

Anyway... BIG THANK YOU to **RedLinen19**, **Aqua Cahill**,**Pookiewoo**, **VKLOREO23**, **mysterious person101**, **Block Out The Noise **(thank you for the long review and suggestion!), **TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone**, **deadlyrose123**, **Nekiko3** (thank you, now I know who you are! -grin-), **xxxSoulmates4everxxx**, **Anime lover0331**, **Takarah**, **XXDarkPrincessXX**, and **guest **for reviewing! -gives Kaname doll to everyone present-


End file.
